


TXT AU

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Series: Moved from Tumblr:FFXV [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Anxiety, Confessions, Eating Disorders, First Kisses, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: The TXT AU from Tumblr ORPrompto can't bring himself to reach out one shitty night and the cavalry arrives a little late to find his parents have ditched him. He comes to the palace to live and because Noctis is a bit of a disaster, there's a proposal to be discussed in council rooms. The problems seem to be falling away, but Noctis can count on one hand how many bites he's seen Prompto take.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as multiple parts that have now been put up in one document. It is not technically complete.

_ Hey Noct. _ _   
_ _   
_ Too casual, his shaky finger taps the back button.   
_   
_ _ Hello- _ _   
_   
No, no, no. Fuck.   
  
_ Noct. Sorry, I know it’s late as fuck. I just, I…can I call you? _   
  
Too desperate, he shortens it.   
_   
_ _ Noct, if you’re still up call me dude. _   
  
Yeah, that’s good. The send button though. It’s a daunting square on the bright screen of his phone and he swallows around the feeling of his throat trying to strangle him.    
  
Prompto’s been so good. He’s managed for a long time now, on his own, to keep it together. Noctis needs him for his laughter, for his jokes, and his normal-ness. He needs him for his ability to make things brighter.   
  
Prompto won’t be doing that if he presses send. He’s tucked in on himself, sitting with a blanket that’s a bit too thin draped over himself in the corner of his bathroom. The light is on and he feels the grit of too little sleep under his eyelids.    
  
It’s not the first time he’s been driven here by the tightness in his stomach or the way that he sometimes feels like screaming. He wishes it could be the last.    
  
It’s pretty bad tonight, the overwhelming sense that he’s not worth much of anything to anyone, let alone himself. Pictures of his time with Noctis lay carefully stacked around him and he’s tried holding them, looking at them and remembering, but it’s not enough.    
  
He doesn’t know if he’s going to throw up or if he’s just cold enough his muscles hurt, but he doesn’t have the energy to stand up and find out.    
  
The send button is still staring him in the face and he bites his lip, ignoring the sting of his teeth on already abused flesh. His thumb twitches and he makes a decision.    
  
The message sends. He stares down at it for a long time, shuddering slightly as the chill settles in a little stronger. Maybe…maybe it was stupid.   
  
  
  
In the late morning Noctis picks up his phone and opens a message from Prompto. It’s an automated notice though, that simply reads   
_   
_ _ Text deleted _

-

Noctis’ patience wore thin at the best of times and with ever passing hour he felt more likely to start tearing out his…well not his hair, but something.   
  
Prompto’s text, or more lack thereof, had him worried. He had known the blonde for years and never once had Prompto ever deleted a message. He’d sent plenty that he immediately tried to take back, but he believed that once something was said it was better to talk about it or to explain why he didn’t mean it than get rid of it entirely.    
  
The meetings and Ignis’ insistence that he finish his work for the day had kept him from leaving the citadel immediately after dressing that morning, but as he finished reading the last report assigned to him, he refused to hold back any longer.   
  
His own text sat disconcertingly unanswered.   
  
_ Prom, hey dude, sorry I was asleep, what did you need? _   
  
It had been sent hours ago and he knew that Prompto had to be awake by now. The lack of answer only made him more determined to go to the blonde.   
  
  
  
Prompto’s house was quiet as ever, the lack of activity a sadly familiar sight. Noctis had reconciled with Prompto’s parent’s lack of interest in their child a while ago but it was still frustrating, especially days like this.   
  
He didn’t bother knocking, just used his own key to let himself in. Prompto’s room was empty and there were no sounds coming from any of the living areas. Noctis’ heart jumped into his throat and he summoned his daggers. His best friend could protect himself but Noctis wasn’t taking any chances.    
  
He had a hand placed, fingers splayed, on the cherry wood door of Prompto’s parents little used bedroom when he heard it. The faint sound of something moving. He turned and listened carefully, catching the sound again from the bathroom.   
  
Noctis lifted a blade, curved back toward his arm and held to protect his vitals like Gladio had drilled into him, and carefully opened the door.   
  
  
  
Prompto’s head jerked up from where he’d been slowly falling asleep curled on the cold tile floor. The blanket was tangled around him and his lips were slightly blue. His eyelids felt like weights and he registered Noctis standing in the doorway.    
  
Immediately he tried to push himself up, tried to pull a smile out of the apathetic chill that had settled in his core. His lips were slow to respond and he could feel the way his face pulled was all…wrong.    
  
Noctis saw it too, as his daggers vanished in a blue glow and the Prince nearly warped to Prompto’s side.   
  
“What the fuck dude?”   
  
Prompto shrugged and tugged the blanket, trying to pull it off of himself, but his fingers fumbled in their numbness. Noctis didn’t sound angry, just concerned and a hint scared, but Prompto’s mood twisted the words.   
  
“I’m sorry. I’m fine, I just got too hot last night and shit…sorry. What’s up?”   
  
He tried to force his uncooperative body to move, ignoring the way that his stomach clenches as he realizes he’s still just in his boxers and Noctis will be able to see him. See the worthless shape of him.   
  
The pale lines that mark his stomach and thighs, the way that there’s a little protrusion of extra skin, and worst of all, Noctis will be able to see the way his boxers hug his thighs. They are a little too small now and Prompto wants to vomit when he finally makes it too his feet.    
  
He worked so hard and he wasn’t there just yet, and now he was gaining weight again. His hands fumble again, still frigid as he tried for a smaller, more natural looking smile.   
  
“Gods it’s freezing in here, I’m so dumb!”   
  
Noctis isn’t having it though, not when he can see the shaky way that Prompto struggles, when he catches the misery in his friends eyes.   
  
He doesn’t say anything though, just wraps an arm around Prompto’s waist and pulls him to the living room. There will be time, he will make goddamned time, for Prompto to recover from whatever drove him to that bathroom. Noctis tugs out his phone as Prompto tries to tell him he’s fine. It’s a testament to how not-fine he is that he uses few words and isn’t already distracted and babbling about something else.   
  
_ Ignis, I need the week off. No arguments. Prompto’s hurting and he needs me. Tell Cor he can shove his training regime if he argues. _ _   
_   
Prompto is frowning at him, “You don’t have to worry about me Noct.”   
  
_ And I need you to get here too. I think he might be a bit hypothermic. Iggy…please. _   
  
Prompto doesn’t last much longer, he’s started shivering now and it hurts. He lays down on his couch as Noctis starts pulling blankets over him. Prompto wants to apologize again, he hates that he’s made his Prince worry, hates how useless he is. He can’t do anything right and surely Noctis isn’t talking to him because he’s angry.   
  
Noctis glances back at his phone.   
  
_ Text Sent _

_ - _

Ignis is usually careful about parking, usually he doesn’t slap the royal pass under the wipers and leave the meter maid to deal with the fact that he’s left the car partially in a fire lane. Usually he is also not on the receiving end of texts from Noctis that leave him questioning the immediate health and safety of the Prince. Or the Prince’s best friend.   
  
Ignis thinks, as he rushes up the walk in a still very unruffled seeming way, that he needs to evaluate some things, because he knows if Noctis was the one he’d been texted about he probably still would’ve bothered to take time parking. Prompto though…Prompto had found the softest spot in his heart and made a home, slotting himself in somewhere between Ignis’ exasperated affection for Noctis and warm love for Gladiolus.    
  
He doesn’t bother with knocking, simply lets himself into Prompto’s home and locates the blonde where Noctis has him laying on the couch. Noctis’ hands are fluttering over Prompto and there’s more worry than Ignis is used to seeing in the Prince’s face.   
  
He takes a steadying breath and announces his presence, setting the bag of supplies on the floor near Prompto.   
  
“Noctis. What’s happened?”   
  
Prompto blinks at him slowly and curls in on himself more, the image of an injured fawn comes to mind as Ignis watches Prompto’s chin disappear under the blankets Noctis has piled on him.   
  
Noctis splays a hand out, fingers wide. He doesn’t know how much he should explain, he knows some of the reasons but it’s Prompto’s choice what Ignis knows, so he goes with the basics.   
  
“I’m not sure exactly, but when I go here he was half frozen in the bathroom. He was sitting on the floor half soaked and none of the heat in the house was on.”   
  
Noctis see’s in the way Prompto is also listening to him that his friend probably is more out of touch than he thought.   
  
Ignis nods firmly, “I’ll retrieve a towel to dry his hair. He needs body heat now, Noctis strip down and lay next to him, I will bring some hot tea.”   
  
It’s a testament to Noctis’ concern that he starts dropping clothes, usually not the type to bare his body easily. Ignis has seen him in various states of dress plenty of times, but it’s still jarring to see the jagged scar that crosses his back.   
  
He shakes himself and goes about getting the things they need. The warm clothes he’d brought as well as the preventative medicine can wait.   
  
Noctis slides under the blanket and pulls Prompto against him, hissing a little at the contact. He wishes the circumstances were different, that they were curled together for better reasons.   
  
Prompto shudders and noses him, muscles painfully tight but beginning to loosen as Noctis holds him.   
  
“ ‘m wet?”   
  
Noctis barely catches the mumbled question and frowns, nodding.   
  
“Yeah, dude, how long were you in the bathroom?”   
  
Prompto shrugs against him, “Dunno. I’m sorry. I t-tried…but I couldn’t stop thinking and I sorta..l-lost it.”   
  
Noctis hums lowly, acknowledging, he smells Prompto’s hair and immediately cringes. It’s not water, Prompto is drenched in his own sweat as he shakes against Noctis, muscles finally loosening to allow him to shiver again. It’s a good thing but it still makes Noctis’ heart ache as Ignis returns and begins to carefully towel dry Prompto’s hair.   
  
He decides to hold off on the tea until Prompto’s doing a bit better but he opens his bag and starts activating emergency heat packets, passing them to Noctis to place carefully between the blankets covering himself and the blonde.   
  
It still takes a while for Prompto to get warm enough that he seems cognitive and Noctis watches his eyes droop in exhaustion. The Prince himself is a little too warm, but he knows Prompto needs him for more than just body heat.   
  
“Noct-I’m sorry. I thought I was gonna be alright and I’m sor-”   
  
Noctis shakes his head, hugging Prompto tighter, “It’s alright Prompto. Just rest, we can talk about it once you’re alright again.”   
  
There’s another slight nod and Ignis moves to press the mouth of a water bottle to Prompto’s lips, leaning heavily into Noctis’ body to do so. Noctis doesn’t protest though, Prompto needs the fluids.   
  
They give him time then, time to just relax until he’s nearly asleep against Noctis and their temperatures have evened out to something comfortable and safe. Prompto’s nose is pressed to Noctis’ collarbone and Noctis’ fingers are laced in his hair, rubbing it gently between the pads.   
  
“Hey, Prom…where’re your parents?”   
  
Usually they show up at least once, even if it’s just to grab something and it’s been hours now with nothing. Prompto’s shoulders tense immediately thought and Noctis pushes him so he can look in his eyes.   
  
“Prompto?”   
  
The blonde’s eyes are moist and he takes a shuddering breath in, “I don’t…Noct. They…last month they decided that they needed to be close to where they work but they didn’t want me to move with them and I…they’re gone.”   
  
Prompto trails off and the room is silent for a long moment before Ignis’ incredulous voice sounds.   
  
“Prompto, are you saying they’ve simply left you here?”   
  
Prompto nods, hiding his face against Noctis again as a sob runs through him and Noctis feels like a rug has been ripped from under him. His best friend, the person he’s in love with, has been hurting and he didn’t see…   
  
Prompto pushes out, “It’s alright, I’m dealing with it, mostly. Things were weird between us anyways but it’s been hard not to let…” He chokes on tears for a moment, “I just feel kinda numb about it but I keep over thinking everything else and I, I know that most people don’t really want me around and I get left behind a lot-”   
  
Noctis inhales sharply, he knows where this is headed. “Prompto, it’s not because of you. They made their decisions because they’re workaholics, not because of you! I don’t know what’s going on with them but, I-fuck…”   
  
He isn’t good at this, he can’t comfort with words and he doesn’t know how to give Prompto the things he needs, the reassurance that his parent’s hadn’t abandoned him because he’d done something wrong, that Prompto still has him, him and Ignis and Gladio. He wants to take the warm love and the comfort and understanding Prompto always gives him and pour it back into the blonde but he doesn’t know how.   
  
Finally he just gives up on words entirely and presses a gentle kiss to Prompto’s cheek. The blonde’s breath stops entirely and Noctis immediately panics a bit, shuffling them around so he’s leaning over Prompto even as Ignis huffs behind him.   
  
“Noct?”   
  
He blushes, sometimes he forgets he hasn’t actually told Prompto how he feels yet. It’s the worst timing, but maybe it’ll help a little…he isn’t sure but he’s saved from the words threatening to suffocate him by Ignis just the same.   
  
“If you’re feeling up to it Prompto, I believe you should eat something small. Then I believe that both Noctis and myself would feel much better if you came to stay at the citadel. I also feel you should know that I’ve informed Gladio and if you refuse he is threatening to come and carry you there. It will give you the time you and Noctis need to speak to one another,” Noctis catches the knowing tone in Ignis’ voice and blushes again, “and give you the resources to discuss what happens since you are not yet fully independent. You’re parents will be contacted about their negligence.”

  
Prompto’s cheeks are dusted a light red but he still tries to protest, “N-no, Iggy, it’s fine they just needed away, I get it!”   
  
Ignis isn’t about to deal with that though and Noctis can see the response before it comes but he is still surprised by both the vehemence and the genuine concern in Ignis’ demeanor.   
  
“It’s not fine Prompto, they cannot simply leave their child behind without any warning, let alone bothering to explain themselves to him. If they truly want you out of their lives they are fools and we will do our best to give you the family you deserve. Regis would not mind another son.”   
  
Prompto is staring open mouthed and Noctis finds the sudden image of Prompto and his father becoming closer, of Prompto in a nice white suit, of royal rights so Prompto really would be a prince, but certainly not Noctis’ brother, fills his mind.   
  
He’s getting ahead of himself though and he coughs a little, even as Ignis clears his throat and leaves to pack Prompto a bag.   
  
“Wow…I’m dead aren’t I? I passed out and froze to death in the bathroom, because Ignis could not have just told me we could be brothers?”   
  
Noctis snorts and blanches internally. Now or never, he guesses.   
  
“You’re not dead, you’re just a bit dense. Ignis didn’t say you could be my brother, he said you could be another son to my father. A Prince.”   
  
Prompto’s expression is confused but not unhopeful if still a little hazy.   
“Well if he adopted me, then I’d totally be your brother and-wait, oh…shit a Prince!?”   
  
Noctis huffed and rolled his eyes, “Yeah a Prince dude, but not my brother because it’d be really weird if I was married to my brother.”   
  
Oh. Not exactly how Noctis meant to phrase the fact that he was in love with the blonde. Shit.   
  
“I…oh. I mean-I-uh- It’d be weird if I was in love with my brother?”   
  
It’s too late though, Prompto’s eyes are huge and his cheeks are twin flames as he gasps trying to come up with words.   
  
“You love me? YOU…you want to marry me?”   
  
It comes out half shout, half whisper and Noctis bites his lip and shrugs a bit, laying back down properly and hugging Prompto’s shocked for again.   
  
“I mean, I did that all backwards…but yeah?”   
  
Prompto stares into his eyes until he hears Ignis moving closer, “Alright. I mean, i’m gonna need a bit for any of this to be real to me, but if I’m not dreaming or dead…alright. I’ll marry you.”   
  
Noctis grins and then, “Wait…I-no-we…can we do that? Can we skip being boyfriends?”   
  


  
In the hallway Ignis shoots a text to Gladiolus   
  
_ “Apparently they WEREN’T dating yet? I do think Noctis just proposed however.” _   
  
  
He figures that it won’t take much time before that bit of information circulates in important circles and he deftly retrieves Noctis’ and Prompto’s forgotten phones, a few clicks and the messages display: Notifications Off.

-

Prompto and Noctis are sleeping soundly, curled around each other with their fingers laced together and lot of unresolved conversation waiting to be had, in the Prince’s bed. The Citadel is hyper aware of them just the same.   
  
Ignis stands at attention, Gladiolus beside him, in the rear of the throne room as Regis argues with several of his advisors about the potential problems that may arise from the Lucian heir marrying a male.    
  
It’s a half-hearted discussion at best, they’ve all known Noctis long enough to realize he’s likely to abdicate if they try to prevent him from this. He appears spoiled often, but he pays for things with money he earns, he cares about his people and does his best. In many ways, he’s just a normal teenager who spends an inordinate amount of time around big money. If they try to take the one person he’s actually asked to be allowed to spend time with, the one thing he’s asked of them for himself, he’ll turn away from his duty without much thought.    
  
If they want him to save the world, like destiny says he’s going to, they have to let him save himself first and Prompto is the most likely person to help him along the way.   
  
Ignis, personally, doesn’t care much about the reasoning. He cares that Noctis is in love and that Prompto is equally smitten and that they’re just a couple of kids who are doing things all backwards.   
  
Gladio’s phone buzzes again and they slide closer together, looking at it without drawing attention to themselves.   
  
The crownsguard and glaive are texting furiously about the new devlopement, but unlike the councilmen, they’re supportive and amused.   
_   
_ _ -How long until Prompto tries to get us to raise chocobos? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -I give it two weeks after the wedding. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Okay, twenty crowns on that. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -You’re fuckin’ on Crowe! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Oi, you lot better not be texting on duty! Also, kid’s awful shy about asking for things, I give it a solid year or Noctis gets them as a gift. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Gladio rolls his eyes and chimes in _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -We’ll have ‘em before there’s a wedding, Noctis blurted out the proposal, they’ve gotta actually go through dating first. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Please, with the way they’ve made eyes at each other for the last couple years? Wedding in no more than six months or I’ll eat Nyx’s cooking. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Hey! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Yeah fuck you man. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Ladies and Gentlemen you have jobs to be doing. I suggest you do them. Also, official bets can be placed in my office. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Yes sir! _ _   
_   
The last text is repeated from various members of the staff and Ignis blinks in surprise, Cor get’s group texts…he wonders who else is seeing them.   
  
A glance at the King confirms his suspicions as Regis subtly looks at his wrist where Ignis knows he wears a watch that shows him texts. He catches Ignis’ eyes and nods very slightly before continuing to listen to the men who have moved to arguing about when the wedding should take place.   
  
In another part of the Citadel the Prince wakes. His eyes roam the planes of Prompto’s familiar but no less beloved features and he immediately groans, flopping over on his back.   
  
Beloved. What is he, a character in a romance novel?   
  
“Dude, whatever your damage is, can it wait until I’ve slept more?”   
  
Noctis snorts as Prompto’s sleepy voice breaks the pseudo-silence. He squeezes Prompto’s fingers and releases his hand, yawning widely and stretching.   
  
“Mmmm…”   
  
Prompto knows the nuances of Noctis’ hums by now and he sighs, prodding the Prince.   
  
“Look…we need to maybe talk about my parents, and the fact that you asked me to marry you, because as much as…I mean-I’m not saying no? but, as much as I would love that…dude.”   
  
Noctis grunts his agreement and Prompto continues, “I’d like to just, kiss you and maybe grab some food together in a not best friends way first? Then I guess, we can talk about it?”   
  
Noctis reaches an arm out and Prompto rolls his eyes, sliding under it and laying against Noctis. It’s not unfamiliar but it’s been a long time since they’ve slept like this and it’s got a new meaning now, but it’s still relaxing.   
  
“Yeah. Kenny’s tomorrow?”   
  
“Yeah….uh-kiss now?”   
  
“Yeah”   
  
Prompto licks his lips and scoots so he can press his lips to Noctis’. It’s gentle and nice, just the pressure of their lips and the slide of them as they move together to get comfortable. Noctis sighs a bit and Prompto hums in response, licking over Noctis’ lower lip.   
  
The light touch is returned and they slowly taste each other, keeping things slow and languid. Warmth spreads through Prompto’s whole body as he carefully rolls his tongue over Noctis’ and he feels the slight upward curve of Noctis’ lips under his. They part with twin sighs and Noctis kisses Prompto’s forehead lightly, making them both turn a bit red.   
  
“Sleep…need more.”   
  
“Me too.”   
  
Prompto’s out before Noctis and he counts it as a victory in it’s own way.

-

Noctis rolls his eyes, Kenny Crow is  _ not _ a serial killer…probably. Prompto just tosses his hands up and sits back in the booth with a light squishing sound, accepting without grace that Noctis will never buy into the theory.   
  
“Alright…agree to disagree.”   
  
Noctis just laughs and glances over at the kitchen again, his fries feel like they’re taking forever. He looks back at Prompto who is sipping his water with a small frown.   
  
“Prom? We gonna talk about it today?”   
  
Prompto lowers the glass, hands on either side, palms flat as he rolls it between them in thought.    
  
“I…really don’t want too? I think it’s something I should just have to deal with the once, with you and Ignis and whoever else has to get involved for me to be emancipated of whatever. You know they left, and that’s good enough…”   
  
Prompto shrugs, he’s so uncomfortable trying to think about his parent’s when he really just wants to wrap himself in knowing Noctis loves him, maybe train until his muscles hurt to work things out…   
  
The food finally comes, a plate of fries and a burger for Noctis and a small side of fries for Prompto. Noctis eyes his order, offering the vegetables to Prompto who takes them but doesn’t eat them.   
  
Prompto chatters as Noctis eats, focused mostly on getting food into him since he skipped breakfast to talk to his dad. He talks at length about the new games going into the arcade and how stupid expensive the new camera pieces he wants are and Noctis has to resist the urge to laugh with a mouthful and the way he groans when he mentions his favorite artist, because there’s been nothing new from them in so long.   
  
It’s not until Noctis is nearly finished, idly swirling a fry in K-sauce, that he realizes Prompto’s not eating. Sure the plate’s been touched, torn up fries are evidence of that but Noctis doesn’t recall seeing one actually make it to Prompto’s mouth. He slides his phone out of his pocket, checking the volumes off and shoots a text to Ignis.   
  
_ “Ig, did Prompto eat breakfast?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No, I assumed you had left to get food or i would have said something.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yeah, we’re in Kenny’s…did he eat anything yesterday?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I..I don’t recall. If he did, it could not have been much.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Thanks.” _ _   
_   
Noctis cringes at his phone but a tap against his foot makes his head jerk up. Prompto is staring at him with a crease between his eyebrows and Noctis chuckles, “Sorry, Ignis wanted to know when we were gonna be back.”   
  
Prompto’s worry smoothes and he nods, “Ah, alright…well..we covered the eating part of a date…wanna go to the park or something?”   
  
Noctis can see a thinly veiled request for photography at this point and he just smiles widely, “Sure. I bet the “lighting is just perfect” this time of day.”   
  
Prompto’s cheeks color a little but he nods determinedly and slides out of the booth, going for his wallet. Noctis shakes his head and covers their meal and tip easily before taking Prompto’s hand. He glances at the uneaten fries and veggies again, but decides it’ll be easier to ask about when Prompto’s distracted by his camera.   
  
He squeezes Prompto’s fingers, leaning in the kiss his cheek, a little awkward from the newness of it. Prompto gives him a bright-eyed little nod and squeezes back, so at least he’s doing alright.   
  
They don’t say much, lightly pushing at one another on the sidewalk as they make their way to the train and out to the large city park. The water fountains are home to beautiful sculptures, even in the cooler weather. Noctis adjusts his jacket as they stop by their favorite. It’s a statue of some long ago oracle and it’s very peaceful.    
  
Prompto let’s go of his hand, pulling out his camera and fiddling with it.   
  
“Stand by her?”   
  
Noctis sighs and grumbles good naturedly about “Always getting dragged into it.”   
  
Prompto gives him the finger and Noctis just laughs, startled a little by the gesture. The camera clicks and Prompto looks pleased.   
  
“Oh? Did you get a good one? Or should I say…great one, because I only take good pictures.”   
  
Noctis congratulates himself as often as possible while Prompto takes pictures of him, it’s his standard so that Prompto’s compliments don’t have such strong effect…though now, he supposes there’s no point in hiding how much they please him.   
  
Prompto tsks but answers just the same, “It’s a pretty awesome shot. You always look so nice when you laugh like that.”   
  
There it is…Noctis is so busy being flattered that he almost forgets, but several pictures and two statues later, he finally remembers.   
  
“Oh, hey, Prom? Do you…did you not want Kenny’s?”   
  
Prompto freezes, it’s brief but Noctis knows him, can see the flash of absolute panic before Prompto laughs it off.    
  
“What? No..I wasn’t hungry dude, I had breakfast while you were with your dad.”   
  
Noctis frowns, he thought it was just a fluke, just Prompto being nervous about their date but..lying?   
  
“Uh..Ignis said you hadn’t eaten.”   
  
He tries to keep the words gentle, not accusing because he really does just want to know why the hell Prompto didn’t just tell him what was up.   
  
Prompto is paler by the second and the camera lens is put back on as he fiddles with it, quiet.   
  
“Noct, can-shit-this is supposed to be our first real date…we’re supposed to be having fun and figuring us out…not asking hard questions.”   
  
His tone is so tired and hurt that Noctis immediately feels guilty. He knows that Prompto is right, they aren’t trying to figure everything out, just how they fit together now. He shakes his head.   
  
“Alright…alright Prom. You can have your secrets, for today. The price is a kiss though.”   
  
Prompto’s tension eases and he gives Noctis a grateful look, lips pressing together for a moment before he steps closer. Noctis stands from where he’s sitting at the fountains edge, arms sliding around Prompto’s waist as his breath fogs between them.    
  
Prompto’s cold fingers brush his cheek and Noctis turns his head quickly to kiss them before focusing on Prompto’s red nose and freckles. Prompto leans in, pressing their lips together gently, letting them warm one another. Noctis deepens the kiss after a moment, gently sucking Prompto’s lower lip.   
  
They trade kisses slowly, allowing their lips to drag over one another’s and Prompto licks into Noctis’ mouth, just enough to taste him, before withdrawing. Noctis follows, chasing the light flavor of Prompto and tugging him closer. They press together tightly, sharing their warmth and love in the frost.   
  
When they part again Noctis smiles, lips a bit swollen and watches Prompto lick at his own lower lip, eyes a bit hazy.   
  
“‘m glad you picked me, out of all the plebs to like.”   
  
Noctis snorted a little, “All the plebs to love, Prom. I love you.”   
  
Prompto grins, leaning in for another kiss, “I know”

-

_ -Prom, grab me a sandwich? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Dude, the kitchen isn’t that far _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -srsly man _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Paging Mr. Argentum, Paging Mr. Argentum _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Prompto? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ -Okay, Im coming to find you and I swear I will sic Iggy on you if I can’t _ _   
_   
Noctis steps into a pair of loose slip on shoes and triple checks his phone, the first two texts show seen but the rest are unviewed. He swallows, hopefully none of the crownsguard mistook Prompto and kicked him out or anything…   
  
Thirty five minutes and one coordinated search with Ignis and Gladio later and Noctis is ready to start panicking. Prompto’s nowhere to be found and he’s still not answering any of them, phone calls or otherwise. Noctis is about to start questioning staff when Ignis asks calmly.   
  
“Did you tell him about the chocobos?”   
  
Noctis blinks and opens his mouth, and then closes it, because it’s so stupid of him.   
  
“Yeah…I’ll go get him.”   
  
Ignis pats his shoulder and Gladio snorts, following his advisor away as Noctis rubs the back of his neck, “Jeez…”   
  
Sure enough, Prompto’s sitting leaned against one of the chocobos that live in the garden area in the citadel courtyard, a chick in his lap, and the trees shielding him from the world outside. His phone is sitting on the paddock’s fence and Noctis rolls his eyes.   
  
“Prompto!”   
  
The blonde’s head jerks up and he waves a little as Noctis jogs over.   
  
“Hey dude!”   
  
“Really? We’ve been trying to call you.”   
  
Prompto looked to where his phone was and blushed a bit, “Sorry,must’ve lost track of time with these cuties.”   
  
“Yeah, no kidding. I thought you were going to grab some food?”   
  
“Yeah, uh, I did that first and then I thought I’d take a walk out here and well…chocobo’s Noct.”   
  
Noctis sighs and laughs a little, “Mmm-hmm. I can’t believe I didn’t check here first…”   
  
Prompto just laughs and pats the ground beside him, his other hand stroking the little chicks head. Noctis rolls his eyes and plops down beside him, leaning his chin on Prompto’s shoulder and looking at the chick as he gets comfy against the mother.   
  
“Hey…I looked in the kitchen first and the cooks didn’t know who you were. I thought you were going down to get food when you ran late for dinner or missed lunch?”   
  
Prompto stiffens, he tries to play it off as a stretch, but Noctis knows.    
  
“I guess, I just keep forgetting? I know you said it was always open but I don’t wanna bother them.”   
  
Noctis stayed quiet for a long moment, just sitting with Prompto.   
  
“I wish you wouldn’t lie to me.”   
  
Prompto turned toward him, forcing Noctis to steady himself with the rapidness of the motion and the chick squalled in his lap.   
  
“I-I’m now!”   
  
Noctis sighed and reached out, cupping Prompto’s cheek.   
  
“I’m not mad Prom. I just…I wish you would just tell me why you’re not eating. I know you aren’t forgetting, you always say you’re going to get food when i ask and you keep telling Iggy you’ve already eaten when I know you haven’t.”   
  
Prompto bit his lip, letting the chick go and drawing up his knees some, leaning into Noctis’ touch.   
  
“I-I just don’t want to. There’s so many calories in most stuff and I can’t…I can’t let myself get how I was. I have to be good enough you know? For you, for life here….I don’t feel hungry anymore, so it’s not a big deal.”   
  
Noctis frowns and scoots closer, tipping his chin so Prompto has to meet his eyes.   
  
“Well it’s a big deal to me. It’s not healthy.”   
  
Prompto’s eyes are watery and he shrugs. Noctis sighs and sits back.   
  
“Prom…just…talk to me? Or to Ignis I guess.”   
  
Prompto shrugs again and looks away. Noctis wants to grab him and demand answers, but he knows that it won’t get either of them anywhere. He stands and dusts himself off, holding out his hand.   
  
“C’mon. We better let the others know I found you.”   
  
Prompto nods and takes his hand but he’s withdrawn still and Noctis thinks over what Prompto said, bumping their shoulders together and taking his hand.   
  
“Hey…you’re already good enough. For me, for my dad, for everybody. I don’t…look, I wouldn’t have made time or done this much if I didn’t love you, for you, not your pants size or whatever,” Noctis blushed and coughed, “You gotta eat anyways, since you’re training it’s not safe if you get dizzy. “   
  
Prompto’s blue eyes were wide and he nodded slowly, pausing in their steps to look at Noctis.    
  
“Thanks Noct….I’m trying.”   
  
Noctis nodded, “I know.”   
  
Prompto smiled weakly and hugged him tightly, burying his nose in the crook of Noctis’ neck as the Prince hugged him tightly.   
  
“Let’s go cuddle and watch a movie.” Prompto mumbled and Noctis smiled.   
  
“Sound’s perfect….you can talk to me when you’re ready okay?”   
  
Prompto hummed his response and as they parted he quietly said, “Maybe I should find someone…professional.”   
  
Noctis nodded, tangling their fingers together again, “I can help you look someone up.”   
  
“Thanks Noct. Love you.”

-

  
  
  
“I don’t know Noct. It’s like everybody acts like everything is okay or everything can be fixed really fast if you just have someone who loves you. It makes some stuff easier I guess but…just because someone loves you doesn’t mean all your problems just disappear. Sometimes I get so far in my own head I don’t feel like I deserve to be loved, even though I know that’s not how things are and even when I don’t feel like that and I know you love me and things with us are good…it doesn’t erase a lot of the other stuff. I’m a mess of hangups but I’m trying to be better, it’s hard though I just, I guess I want you to know that it’s not your fault. There’s not much you can do and you being ready to help is enough, just…love doesn’t fix everything.”   
  
Noctis slowly sits beside Prompto on the bench, sweat from training drying with sticky intent on his skin. The question had been easy, born from his concern for Prompto, the diet still fluctuating and the way he’d been oddly quiet that day, “How can I help?”   
  
The answer is harder, rawer than he expected but no less important.   
  
“I-I guess that makes sense to me. You’re right. When I told some of the councilmen about you they started to expect me to be able to handle things more, like having you around to love me would make me more capable…and in some ways it does, but there are still things that I…”   
  
Noctis has always been worse at sharing and he makes a frustrated noise when his words won’t come. He needs Prompto to know that he gets it, he gets that what they have is enough for them, enough to help them both, but not enough to magically solve everything. Prompto understands though, he can see it in the bluest eyes, the softness in them.    
  
“Yeah.” He breathes and Noct offers a bit of a smile.   
  
“If you two are done? Iggy’s got lunch ready for everyone.”   
  
Both young men startle as Gladio walks toward them, rubbing at damp hair after a quick shower. Prompto shakes the seriousness off, fast as usual and smiles widely.   
  
“Awesome! I’m going to grab a quick rinse though, Noct?”   
  
Grateful that Prompto’s not trying to dodge the food, Noctis nods, “Yeah, Gladio we’ll follow in a minute.”   
  
Gladiolus waves them toward the shower easily enough but the tightening around his eyes tells Noctis that he didn’t miss the moment he’d interrupted, one of many too heavy moments since Prompto’s come to live with them.    
  
Noctis follows Prompto to get clean and can’t help the joy that grows under the stresses of his life, sure, things are hard, harder than he’d expected, but Prompto tells him he loves him everyday and that’s…it’s a lot.   
  
He’s pulled from the thought as Prompto turns on two of the shower heads in the large communal shower, no others are around this time of day, and Prompto laughs, tugging Noctis under the stream.   
  
“C’mon, Iggy’ll be mad if we take too long.”   
  
Ignis looks up when Gladiolus enters the shared dining room the four of them have taken to using when they’re at the citadel. It’s becoming surprisingly comfortable, especially considering how hard Noctis fought to move away. Ignis supposes having Prompto around has helped the place feel more…well like home.    
  
On that note…   
  
“Noctis and Prompto?”   
  
Gladiolus shrugs, “Showers. They were too busy talkin’ when we finished to clean up apparently.”   
  
Ignis hums but Gladiolus knows him, knows the twitch in his eyebrow and the way he carefully, so carefully sets his wooden spoon on the stove.   
  
“They’re alright Iggy. You know Prompto’s struggling and Noct’s doin’ what he can but it’s something they have to work out. We can’t force anything.”   
  
Ignis takes a slow breath, “I’m aware.”   
  
Silence settles over the too of them as Ignis finishes up the light pea soup and sandwich combo, everything purposely picked for high nutrients and low calories.   
  
“Apologies.”   
  
Gladiolus grunts in question and Ignis touches his shoulder lightly, “Forgive me for being so short. I am un-used to feeling helpless. Having answers for Noctis is one thing but…Prompto is much harder.”   
  
Gladiolus nods, “Kids always so happy it’s hard to know when he needs something. Though, lately, I’m thinking Noct’s not too bad at hiding things himself.”   
  
Ignis’ troubled look of agreement smooths over quickly as the aforementioned pair come through the door, Noctis kicking it lightly behind them to close it, hair still dripping.   
  
Gladiolus allows himself to set aside his own concerns and just chuckles as Ignis immediately takes the boys to task for improper drying techniques.   
  
He is also relieved when Prompto not only finishes his meal, but joins them for the tiramisu Ignis made that afternoon.    
  
Noctis wakes when the blankets shift and the dark room disorients him for a moment before he regains his awareness enough to move without falling out of bed.    
  
“Prom?”   
  
“Shit, sorry Noct.”   
  
The blonde is standing, that much Noctis can tell in the darkness and he reaches, hand flailing, for the lamp on his side. There’s a click and they both have to blink for a moment in the light.   
  
Prompto, hair mussed, night clothes hanging loose and glasses on, stands a foot from the bed and Noctis frowns. He’s biting his lip and shifting a little and Noctis swallows hard, concern rising like a tide and then.   
  
“Uh, I really gotta pee dude.”   
  
Noctis barks out a startled laugh and Prompto pouts at him before hurrying off to the en suite. The Prince falls back against his pillow, huffing out a breath and turning his head to see the clock projecting on the wall beside him. 3 am. Amazing.   
  
Prompto returns and smiles a little sheepishly, “Sorry I woke you.”   
  
Noctis just shakes his head lazily and reaches toward Prompto, who easily crawls back into bed, settling against Noctis gently and sighing. The warmth of another person feels good and the soft black shirt Noctis wears smells like him.    
  
“It’s cool. You alright?”   
  
Prompto nods and yawns, “Yeah I’m good…Noct?”   
  
“Hmm?” The prince is already half asleep again, lamp on and all.   
  
“Are we actually engaged?”   
  
The change in Noctis’ breathing tells Prompto he’s fully awake again. It’s not like he hadn’t meant the proposal just, a lot had been happening and well, they’d never solidified it.    
  
“If you want to be. I meant it when I asked but it was uh…timing.”   
  
Prompto chuckles against him, “Yeah Noct. Timing…but I think I do want to be. We’ve been doing really good together and I mean, I’m kinda a mess but…I want to be a mess with you.”   
  
Noctis presses a kiss to the top of his head and Prompto snuggles in more.   
  
“Good. I think we officially were but I mean, between us I didn’t know if you were still a yes…so, thanks.”   
  
Prompto pokes his side, “Turn off the lamp. I’m fuckin’ tired and also comfy cause I love you.”   
  
Noctis strains to pull the cord without disturbing Prompto and rolls his eyes.   
  
“Love you too Prom. Always.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed a part the first time FRICK.

Prompto twisted his hair around a finger, frowning at it. Without the product in it it was a softer shade of blonde and he was distracted by the slight difference in color, or at least, he was pretending to be. It was sort of awkward sitting in the waiting room of the medical center that took up the west wing’s first floor. 

The full functionality of the citadel never ceased to amaze him though he was glad he didn’t have to go somewhere or be escorted to the appointment, though Noctis had certainly offered. Prompto smiled to himself, Noctis was an idiot. What other kind of person started a chocobo ranch in the middle of a city just because their best friend/boyfriend/fiance moved in? Idiots. 

“Prompto Argentum?”

The voice was cool and Prompto looked up to find a man in scrubs looking around the mostly empty room. He gave a small smile and raised a hand, standing quickly. The man offered a pleasant smile and motioned with his head for Prompto to follow. One nice thing, the citadel nurses were just like every other nurse, Prompto had been concerned about a room full of Ignis’.

“You’re here for a basic check up and a therapy appointment correct?”

Prompto shifted, looking concernedly at the scale they came to stop in front of, “Uh, yeah.”

The nurse nodded, “I’m Luc. It’s short for Lucian, pretty sure my mom thought that was funny. Don’t do drugs. Now I’ll just take your height, weight, blood pressure, the usual. Doctor Palma will be in after for anything specific you might need.”

Prompto made a noise of acknowledgement, resisting the urge to close his eyes as he stood on the scale. The nurse made a soft humming sound and asked him to turn around the measure his height. 

Little else was said and Prompto relaxed considerably. The visit was smooth and the Doctor was no nonsense enough that he felt comfortable mentioning some anxiety issues and his stomach problems. She suggested he talk with his therapist first and gave him a short list of potential medications if he wanted to try one. He felt lighter when she got up to leave, glancing at his sheet one more time. She paused and he shifted uncertainly at her little frown.

“Ah, Mr. Argentum, if you don’t mind me asking…did you and do you have access to adequate nutrition?”

Prompto swallowed but nodded quickly, “Uh, yeah, I can use the kitchens whenever I want or Iggy’ll make us food.” 

The woman’s eyes widened a bit, “Oh. Oh I hadn’t realized you were _that_ Prompto. I see. Well you should have plenty of access then. I will send a nutrition plan with you as well though I’m certain Mr. Scientia is handling it fine.”

Prompto inhaled sharply, so it was that bad. He was getting heavy enough again a _doctor_ thought he needed a diet. He looked down at himself, trying not to feel hurt by something he already knew. 

“Either way, please remember that the apprioate weight for an atheletic male in his late teens is higher than your current weight. It says here you’re actively in Crownsguard training so upkeep of a diet is critical, do make sure you eat more from now on Mr. Argentum.”

Prompto blinked…he was…too small? Oh. _oh._ Yeah, the therapist was a good call. He looked back up at Dr. Palma and smiled.

“I’ll do my best.” 

* * *

Noctis was pacing. He hated that he was doing it but well, if he tried to hold still he started to feel useless. Gladio watched him make one more loop and then he sighed, summoning his great sword and giving Noctis a pointed look.

“Training room Princess.”

For once Noctis didn’t argue, just followed his shield, grateful for the distraction. 

“You think I should’ve gone with him?”

“Noct. Prompto can handle this. He’s had a rough time lately but you know as well as I do that he’s scrappy as hell and stronger than he seems, not just on the battlefield either.”

Noctis huffed, “I know that. You gonna use that sword?”

Gladio rolled his eyes but he got the implied thanks just the same. 

When they finally paused Noctis checked the time, frowning when he realized he had a text from an unfamiliar number.

_-Highness, thank you for recommending me to Prompto. I apologize if this is too forward but he asked that I contact you and gave me this number. I believe group sessions with you and his other friends may be beneficial, if you are able to make time in your schedule I would be very grateful. Again, apologies._

_Dr. Cleary._

Noctis chuckled a little, relaxing a bit. If Prompto gave his personal number he must’ve been comfortable with the therapist. He showed the message to Gladio and sent a screenshot to Ignis before replying.

_-We can be there in thirty minutes._

_-Oh. I am sorry, I should’ve specified, we would start group in two weeks. I’m afraid I need to do some more individual work with Prompto first._

_-Okay. Well let us know :)_

_-Of course, your highness._

Noctis could practically feel the discomfort at his casual texts through the phone and rolled his eyes. He sighed, feeling the exhaustion of training catch up too him as he took another sip of water and Gladio winked at him before he broke a potion of them both. 

“What, we can cheat sometimes. ‘Sides, you and Prompto have a date tomorrow right? Wouldn’t want you to be too sore, well not from over-doing it with me anyways.”

Noctis snorted and punched Gladio’s shoulder. 

“Thanks big guy.”

“Heyaz!”

Noctis turned and grinned as Prompto crossed the training room, he looked tired and Noctis figured it had probably been a long day for him, but his smile was brighter than it had been.

“Heyaz yourself kid.” Gladio mimicked Prompto’s enthusiastic greeting and laughed when the blonde just stuck out his tongue.

“Alright, I’m going. No nasty on the training mats lovebirds.”

Prompto made a choking noise and Noctis flipped the shield off as he left, making Prompto laugh again. The sound was freer and Noctis felt warmth unfurl in his chest, things were going to be okay.

“How was it?”

“Honestly Noct? It was a lot. A whole lot but…it was good. The Dr. was great and therapy was hard but it was…a start and I really, I feel pretty good right now. You think we can get something to eat? Like maybe some soup?”

Noctis grinned, “Hell yeah we can bud. To the kitchen!”

He pressed an easy kiss on Prompto’s cheek and caught his hand, ignoring how sweaty he still felt in favor of seeing his boyfriend happy.


End file.
